Apakah Harus, Sasuke kun?
by karikazuka
Summary: "Menikah saja dengannya."/"Kau tahu beberapa hari yang lalu Gaara datang dan melamar Sakura-chan?"/"Tidak ada untungnya kau bersama orang buta sepertiku,"/"Kau ingin aku menikah dengannya?"/Ya dan tidak/S-Saver Contest:Banjir TomatCeri


**Apakah Harus, Sasuke-**_**kun**_**?**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Banjir Tomat Cherry**

**Alm. Kang Mas Neji Ganteng dan Alm. Raffa part II**

**Canon (semi canon?), AT, etc.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menikah saja dengannya."/" kau tahu beberapa hari lalu Gaara datang dan melamar Sakura-_chan_?"/ "Tidak ada untungnya kau bersama orang buta sepertiku,"/ "Kau ingin aku menikah dengannya?"/ Ya dan tidak/ S-saver Contest:Banjir TomatCeri

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, waktunya pemeriksaan." Seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek datang membawa sebuah papan pemeriksaan kesehatan.

Sasuke hanya diam dengan mata terbalut perban. Yang terlihat hanya kegelapan di sana.

Sudah menginjak dua bulan setelah sang Uchiha tunggal itu kembali pulang ke Konoha. Namun karena pertarungannya yang terlalu dahsyat, ia harus mengorbankan salah satu yang paling berharga. Penglihatannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tenang saja, aku akan berusaha mengembalikan penglihatanmu secepat mungkin," kata Sakura seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Uchiha itu. Tangannya mulai bergerak dengan _chakra_ kehijauan menuju beberapa pusat luka di sekujur tubuh Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke diam saja. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang sakit kini terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Sakura hanya tersenyum getir.

Ia tahu jelas, tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"Shisou_, apakah itu benar?" tanya Sakura sambil menggebrak meja guru besarnya. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap sang guru tidak percaya._

_Tsunade mengangguk. "Uchiha itu tidak akan kembali penglihatannya," katanya seraya menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan._

"_Berapa persen kemungkinan Sasuke-_kun_ bisa melihat?" tanya Sakura mencoba mencari tahu. Tidak mungkin lelaki itu tidak memiliki kemungkinan untuk sembuh._

_Tsunade menunjukkan dua jari kanannya seraya berkata, "20 persen, jika ia rutin menjalani pengobatan dan minum sebuah obat." Mata _Hokage _itu memandang muridnya lurus dan melanjutkan, "Namun untuk membuat obat itu, diperlukan sebuah tumbuhan langka yang bahkan mungkin tidak ada lagi di sini."_

_Sakura menggigit bibir atasnya. "Di manakah letak tumbuhan itu?" tanya gadis itu pelan._

"_Perbatasan Suna dan Konoha. Aku tidak yakin apakah masih ada tumbuhan itu tapi ..." Tsunade mengeluarkan beberapa lembar _file_ dari lacinya dan memberikan secarik gambar pada Sakura dan melanjutkan, "Berusahalah. Aku akan memerintahkan ninja lain dalam misi mencari tumbuhan ini."_

_Sakura mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada gurunya._

_._

_._

_._

"_Belum, ayo cari lagi," kata Sakura sambil terus berjongkok dan mencari di semak-semak. Tumbuhan berbentuk lonceng dan berwarna kekuningan itu hidupnya di semak belukar—membuatnya harus terus membongkar setiap sesemak yang ia temui._

_Beberapa ninja yang ditugaskan dalam misi itu menghela napas dan mencari lagi. Wajah mereka nampak begitu lelah dan kusut._

"_Hentikan saja," ucap seseorang yang memakai kaca mata hitam dan jaket bertopi. Beberapa serangga mengelilingi dirinya._

"_Belum!" bentak Sakura. Ia tidak terima jika tugas ini harus dihentikan. "Pokoknya harus ditemukan," tambahnya dengan suara yang melembut._

"_Mustahil, kita sudah seminggu mencari tumbuhan itu dan hasilnya nihil," kata Shino—lelaki berjaket itu dengan nada datar. "Kau tidak kasihan pada mereka yang sudah seminggu terus merunduk dan mencari?"_

_Sakura menoleh pada rekan-rekannya. Benar, beberapa diantara mereka bahkan berwajah pucat karena kurang tidur._

"_Kita kembali," titah Shino sepihak. Seketika semuanya berdiri dan menghela napas lega._

_._

_._

_._

_**Flashback END**_

"Bisakah aku pulang?"

Sakura terbuyar dari lamunannya. Ini kali pertama Sasuke bertanya sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

"Tubuhmu masih banyak luka—"

"Aku ingin pulang," potong Sasuke datar. Ia sungguh tidak kerasan di ruangan berbau obat ini.

Sakura tersenyum getir. "Dua hari lagi, kau akan kuberikan terapi berjalan," kata Sakura berusaha ceria. "Sekarang, aku akan membuka perbanmu dan mengobatinya."

Sasuke diam saja.

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, gadis berambut merah muda itu membuka balutan perban putih milik Sasuke dan mulai mengalirkan _chakra_-nya.

'Bagus, dua hari ini matanya tidak mengalirkan darah lagi,' batin Sakura lega. 'Tapi aku harus tetap menemukan obat itu.'

"Tanganmu gemetar."

Sakura terkejut menyadari kalau tangannya yang menyetuh pelipis Sasuke masih terus gemetar. "Ah, aku baik-baik saja," tanggap Sakura sambil tersenyum—walau ia tahu Sasuke tak dapat melihat senyumnya.

"..."

"..."

Keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan yang panjang.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terlihat, Sasuke?"

"Hitam."

Gadis itu menghela napas berat. "Oke, organ tubuhmu yang lain sudah cukup membaik. Walau belum sembuh sepenuhnya—khususnya mata dan lengan kananmu. Tapi kau bisa pulang hari ini."

"Hn."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan membereskan peralatan medisnya. "Kau sungguh beruntung, Sasuke."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mata _onyx_-nya kosong—karena memang tidak terlihat apapun.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi dan menjawab, "Kau tahu, sebelumnya Sakura mencari tumbuhan untuk matamu hingga seminggu. Padahal semua orang bilang tumbuhan itu sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi ia terus bersikeras dan mencarinya."

Sasuke bengkit dengan tangan yang masih di perban. "Mana Sakura?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar dan mata kosongnya.

Gadis itu mengerjap dan berpikir sejenak. "Kalau tidak salah tadi ia di halaman depan," jawab gadis berambut pirang pucat itu. "Kuantar."

Sasuke diam. Tangannya kini sudah dipegang oleh sahabat Sakura itu dan menuntunnya ke depan.

Kini mantan _missing-nin_ itu berhenti. Ia mengansumsikan dirinya kini berada di halaman depan rumah sakit.

"Ino! Kau lupa kita ada operasi dua menit lagi?" teriak seseorang di belakang mereka dari kejauhan.

Ino menepuk dahi dan berkata pada lelaki di sampingnya, "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Ino menepuk bahu Sasuke dan berbisik, "Berjalanlah maju." Sebuah kata ambigu yang diberikannya—sebelum ia benar-benar berlari dan menghilang.

'Maju untuk apa?' batin Sasuke dalam hati. Untuk langkahnya sekarang? Untuk kesembuhannya? Atau—

"Ah, terima kasih banyak _Kazekage-sama_, kau sungguh baik."

"Gaara."

"Hehe ... terima kasih, Gaara-_kun_ ..."

—untuk Sakura?

"Sasuke-_kun_? Oh, benar juga, hari ini kau pulang."

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke datar.

"Ini, ada _Kazegake_ di depanmu," kata Sakura dengan nada riang.

"Hai," ucap Gaara tidak kalah datarnya dengan Sasuke. Mata hijau pucatnya menatap Sasuke lurus. "Tidak terlihat apapun?"

Entah kenapa di musim semi seperti ini, hawanya terasa panas di kulit Sasuke. "Hn," tanggap Sasuke lagi dengan nada yang lebih dingin.

"Kuantar pulang, ya?" tawar Sakura pada lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu. Sejenak yang terdengar di telinga Sasuke hanya suara Sakura yang berpamitan singkat—kemudian mereka berjalan.

"Sakura," panggil Gaara dari belakang.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan Sasuke mendengarkan.

"Pikirkanlah sekali lagi."

"A-aa ... itu ... A-akan kupikirkan ..." jawab Sakura dengan terbata-bata. Tangannya segera menggandeng Sasuke dan membawa mereka pergi dari sana.

"Ada apa?" Rupanya sang Uchiha penasaran juga dengan perbincangan singkat tadi. Ia membiarkan lengan kirinya digenggam Sakura.

"I-itu ..." terdengar nada malu di suara Sakura. "Ah, kau sudah makan?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke menggeleng singkat.

"Baiklah, kita ke pasar sebentar ya. Pulang nanti akan kumasakkan sesuatu untukmu," ucap gadis berambut permen kapas itu dengan nada ceria.

"Hn?"

Sakura menjentikkan jari dan tersenyum kikuk. "Aku lupa bilang, karena kau akan terapi berjalan setelah ini, aku akan tinggal di rumahmu selama seminggu untuk mengawasi keadaanmu. Boleh?"

"Aa," Sasuke hanya menjawab datar.

.

.

.

"Lihat itu, pengkhianat."

"Kudengar ia buta."

"Ah, benarkah? Biar tahu rasa."

Terdengar suara dan kata-kata sinis dari beberapa orang begitu mereka berada di tengah pasar. Beberapa dari mereka memandang rendah Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi tolong jangan jelekkan Sasuke lagi. Dia sudah membantu kita menyelamatkan desa ini. Kalian harusnya berterima kasih!" kata Sakura membela lelaki yang ia tuntun sekarang.

"..." Kini semuanya hening. Tidak ada yang berani berkata-kata karena mereka tahu semua yang dikatakan Sakura itu benar.

Sasuke tanpa disadari berjalan sendiri—meninggalkan Sakura yang masih sibuk membeli daging dan lobak. Lebih baik ia berjalan sendiri saja dari pada—

**JDUK**

—mungkin ia harus memakai tongkat setelah ini agar tidak menabrak tiang lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura segera berlari mendekati Sasuke dan memegang lengan kiri lelaki itu. "Tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke berusaha _cool_. Dahinya sakit sekarang dan ia yakin pasti benjol di sana.

Ya, walau kejedot tiang, jangan sampai sifat Uchiha ketinggalan, bukan?

.

.

.

"Tunggu, apa ini?" Sakura menyadari sesuatu di wajah Sasuke ketika selesai melakukan pengobatan di mata Sasuke. Ia menyentuh dahi kanan Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Ugh," rintih Sasuke begitu tangan Sakura menekan pelan dahi kirinya itu. Keduanya kini duduk berselonjor di lantai yang menghadap halaman rumah milik keluarga Uchiha.

Sakura menyadari kejadian tadi dan berusaha menahan tawanya yang meledak. Dengan sigap tangannya mengalirkan _chakra_-nya lagi di dahi Sasuke yang agak benjol.

Sasuke hanya menutup mata dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Ia tahu gadis di depannya ini sedang berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Boleh aku melakukan sesuatu, sebentar saja?" tanya Sakura dengan tangan masih mengalirkan _chakra _medisnya yang kehijauan.

"Hn." Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura tapi ia percaya dan memperbolehkan saja.

**Chu**

Sasuke terdiam di tempat. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh dahinya yang agak benjol tadi.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung berdiri dengan wajah merah merona dan berkata, "Selamat malam!" Kemudian ia berlari dan menutup pintu depan rumah Uchiha.

"..." Sasuke menyentuh dahinya yang benjol tadi. Sesuatu yang terasa hangat mengalir di bagian perut dan dadanya.

Itu tadi yang nempel bibir Sakura?

.

.

.

"Aku tadi kenapa melakukan hal tadi?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh rasa penyesalan. Dirinya memukuli kepalanya dan merutuki diri. "Pasti Sasuke-_kun_ akan marah," tambahnya dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

Matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah bungkusan kertas di sampingnya. Kini ia berada di ruang meracik obat di rumah sakit. Gadis itu membukanya dan tersenyum dengan wajah merah.

"Tapi, untung obatnya ada."

Dengan cepat ia menepuk pipinya dan mulai mengambil tabung reaksi. Kali ini, ia akan melakukan hal yang terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan.

Demi Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

"_Temeeeeeeeeeeee!_"

Sasuke memutar posisi tidur dan membuka kedua bola mata _onyx_-nya. Mantan _missing-nin_ itu memakai _haori_ putihnya yang lama dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Hei, walau ia tidak bisa melihat, setidaknya ia tahu letak-letak bagian rumahnya sendiri.

Gedoran itu berhenti, yang ada malah suara pintu digeser dan teriakan si rambut kuning. Sasuke berhenti dan memberikan tatapan tajam—walau yang ada hanya tatapan kosong.

"Hei, kudengar kau tinggal dengan Sakura-_chan_? Heh, enak sekali kau, ya!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke tidak terima.

Sasuke mendengus dan berkata, "Cerewet." Segera ia menggapai sebuah kursi kayu di sampingnya dan duduk di sana.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar tidak berperasaan kau, _Teme_!" Naruto berputar-putar sejenak sebelum bertanya, "Ada minuman tidak?"

Tangan Sasuke menjulur, menunjuk sebuah kulkas di belakangnya. Naruto segera melesat dan membuka kulkas. Ia mengambil dua botol air dan sepiring _onigiri_.

"Enak deh, kalau ada perempuan di rumah. Semuanya ada!" kata Naruto yang kemudian melahap sekepal penuh _onigiri_. Tangannya memberikan Sasuke satu buah _onigiri_.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam dan memakan _onigiri_-nya. Ia membenarkan ucapan sahabatnya kali ini.

"Oh iya, kau tahu beberapa hari lalu Gaara datang dan melamar Sakura-_chan_? Wah, mereka berdua lagi ramai diperbincangkan!" ucap Naruto seraya mengambil sebuah _onigiri _lagi.

"..."

"Sempat-sempatnya si Gaara itu melamar di penghujung pelantikanku sebagai _Hokage_ dua hari lagi!"

"..."

"Hoi? Kau tidak tersedak _onigiri_ 'kan, _Teme_?"

"..." Sasuke berusaha menelan dengan sekuat tenaga. Benar, ia hampir saja tersedak makanan itu barusan.

"Oi?"

"..."

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan bayangan Sasuke. Lelaki berambut _raven_ yang kini duduk berselonjor di pintu yang menghadap halaman itu sama sekali tidak menoleh.

"Aku bawakan obat untukmu," ucap Sakura lembut dan memegang wajah Sasuke agar menghadapnya. "Tutup matamu sejenak."

Sasuke menurut. Ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan langsung terasa aliran hangat sekaligus perih yang masuk ke seluruh pembuluh matanya.

"Kelihatannya akan berhasil. Untung Gaara-_kun_ membawakan tanaman untuk obat ini dari _Suna_," kata Sakura ceria. Tangannya yang teroleskan ramuan obat menyentuh kelopak mata Sasuke dan megalirkan _chakra_ hijaunya.

"Menikah saja dengannya." Tiba-tiba suara Sasuke terdengar saat pengobatan itu berlangsung. Tajam dan datar.

Sakura terkejut dan berkata, "Apa maksudmu?" Ia masih terus berusaha mengendalikan diri dan fokus pada pusat _chakra_-nya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis—nyaris samar dan berkata, "Kau dilamar, kan?"

Sakura terdiam. Namun ia segera tersenyum dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Buka matamu sekarang."

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan.

"Apa yang terlihat Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan senyuman. Berharap suatu keajaiban dari 20 persen itu terjadi pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap kosong wajah Sakura.

Perlahan air mata Sakura mengalir dalam diam. "Sebentar, akan kutambahkan lagi obatnya," ucapnya seolah sedang dalam kondisi ceria. Ia kecewa akan dua hal.

"Lupakan, Sakura," ucap lelaki itu datar. Ia menyentakkan tangan Sakura yang hendak mengalirkan _chakra_ lagi. "Pergi saja."

Sakura mengalirkan air mata lebih deras namun ia bisa menjaga suaranya dengan baik. "Apa kau sebegitu inginnya aku menikah dengan _Kazekage_?"

"..."

"Apa tidak ada aku di hatimu?" tanya Sakura lagi. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras—membanjiri pipi putihnya.

Ia kecewa. Apakah Sasuke masih juga tidak mengerti dan peduli akan perasaannya? Kenapa pula obat itu tidak berfungsi? Semua pertanyaan berputar-putar dalam otak Sakura.

"Tidak ada untungnya kau bersama orang buta sepertiku," ucap Sasuke sarkastik. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya agar menyampingi gadis itu.

Sakura berusaha menarik napas kuat-kuat dan bertanya lagi, "Apa kau ingin aku menikah dengan _Kazekage_?"

"..."

Sakura memegang wajah Sasuke paksa agar menghadapnya. Napas gadis itu memburu dan air mata menetes satu persatu walau tanpa isakan. "Hadap dan jawab aku." Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengerjapkan mata dan berkata sekali lagi.

"... ya." Sasuke Uchiha menatap wajah Sakura Haruno dalam jarak dua puluh senti.

"Kau bohong," ucap Sakura dengan air mata lebih banyak lagi. "Kau tidak buta sekarang, kan?" Ia tersenyum perih sekaligus bahagia begitu dirinya membelai kedua belah pipi Sasuke lembut.

"..."

"Apakah kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu dan menikah dengannya?" tanya Sakura dengan senyuman getir. Pertanyaan terakhir.

Jika ya, gadis itu akan pergi dan menurut. Semuanya akan selesai sampai di sini.

Setidaknya lelaki itu sudah bisa melihat lagi dan tugasnya selesai.

Tapi selamanya, ia akan tetap mencintai lelaki di hadapannya ini. Tidak akan berubah.

"..." Sasuke yang awalnya diam membuka mulutnya dan menjawab,

"... tidak."

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

Segeralah lelaki itu menerjang tubuh kecil Sakura dan mencium gadis yang terlentang karenanya sekarang. Tangannya membelai pipi dan dahi Sakura, selagi bibirnya beradu dalam sebuah lumatan ringan.

Lelaki itu tahu, Sakura bukanlah orang yang mudah dibohongi. Baik soal mata maupun isi hatinya. Ia memang sengaja berpura-pura seolah matanya masih buta agar gadis itu menyerah.

Ia tahu, ia hanyalah mantan _missing_-_nin_ yang kini dibenci seluruh penduduk desa. Semua orang mengecapnya sebagai orang yang kejam dan tidak tahu terima kasih. Kalau gadis ini bersamanya, ia tidak tahu apakah jadinya kelak.

Tapi batasnya sudah habis. Ia tidak sanggup menahannya lagi. Gadis ini menangis di hadapannya sambil tersenyum getir—membuat perasaannya meluap berkali-kali lipat dan menjebol pertahannya seketika.

Tidak ada yang tidak terlihat di matanya sekarang.

Ia bisa melihat perasaan tulus gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Tangannya beralih ke belakang kepala Sakura dan membawanya lebih mendekat padanya. Sakura hanya sanggup menutup kedua mata _emerald_-nya dan mencengkram pinggiran _haori_ putih Sasuke. Dirinya serasa melayang dalam sentuhan lelaki itu.

Dengan keadaan terlentang seperti ini, keduanya merasakan sensasi yang berbeda. Kulit luar keduanya saling bersentuhan, terasa panas dan lembut sekaligus.

Detakan-detakan jantung keduanya beradu satu sama lain. Menghantarkan rasa yang sekian lama ada di sana.

Satu dua dan tiga. Irama yang dibuat dalam ciuman hangat tersebut.

Dengan sekali gerakan, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan menyangga lipatan lutut dan bahu gadis itu—membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangan lain.

Berikutnya, hanya Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno yang tahu.

**Epilog**

**.**

**.**

"Lalu, apakah aku masih harus menerima lamaran _Kazekage_, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah merah. Teringat lagi apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin.

Sasuke menerjang Sakura kembali dan memeluknya dalam sebuah dekapan erat nan nyaman.

"Lupakan."

**-Fin-**

Aaaaaaaa~ Ampunilah aku yang sudah bikin fic aneh macam ini.. =="a

Untuk info, aku buat Sasuke pakai baju putih lengan panjangnya lagi... /a Itu lebih bagus sih bajunya~ #plakk

Inti cerita, Sasuke itu aslinya udah sembuh waktu dia dikasih ramuan obat yang dikasih Sakura yang tanaman obatnya dapat dari Gaara. Cuma dianya aja yang pura-pura masih gabisa lihat. :P

Fic untuk merayakan kontes banjir tomat ceri yang didedikasikan untuk: Alm. **Kang Mas Neji Ganteng** dan Alm. **Raffa part II**

Kakak Nand, kak Raffa, semoga karyaku layak untuk kalian #ojigi

Untuk kalian, terima kasih sudah membaca... kritik dan saran, selalu ditunggu... :D

Oke,

Review?


End file.
